


Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

by ninjamcgarrett



Series: Dance To The Music [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hockey fight, jamie is a giant goof and i love him okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: Tyler wasn’t sure how his first fight in the NHL would go, but he wasn’t all that surprised when it started because of Jamie.Or, Tyler picks a fight and Jamie responds with spectacular snark and some fluff.





	Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Because on Saturday, October 14th, 2017, Tyler Seguin picked up his first Gordie Howe - a goal, assist, and a fight. And the fight was _definitely_ because of Jamie. Right? Right.
> 
> For my free space square on the October 2k17 Bennguin Trope Bingo card.
> 
> NB: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, now is the time to hit the back button. (Tyler, that means you!)

Tyler wasn’t sure how his first fight in the NHL would go, but he wasn’t all that surprised when it started because of Jamie.

They were playing the Avs at home and Jamie had just scored a screamer of a goal - a five-hole from the blue line that left Tyler more than a little breathless and turned on as he slammed into Jamie for their celly. The Stars were up two to one now as they lined up for a face-off in the Avs’ zone and started fighting for possession of the puck. Jamie snapped the puck out to Tyler, who took off down along the boards and toward the net.

Suddenly, Nemeth was in Tyler’s field of vision, crowding into him and slamming him against the boards as they scrapped for the puck. Tyler grunted and threw his shoulder toward Nemeth, trying to get him off his back and away from the puck caught between their skates and the boards. Nemeth just huffed and pressed into Tyler harder.

“And here - I thought,” he started, still pushing Tyler all but flat into the boards, “that Jamie was the pussy in the relationship.”

All higher functioning in Tyler’s brain vanished at that. He dropped his stick and gloves as he managed to turn around in the tight space Nemeth had boxed him into. Tyler sent a right hook flying into his ex-teammate’s jaw, causing the taller defenseman to reel backward. Before he could catch his breath, Tyler aimed another right hook high, sending his helmet flying off and out of sight. Tyler could hear the roar of the crowd around him; the stadium nearly rocking with it. He could see flashes of green and red out of his peripheral as the others rushed toward them.

But all he cared about was laying Nemeth out flat on the ice.

 _“No one,”_ he spit, clocking Nemeth squarely on the jaw, _“talks about Jamie that way.”_

Between one breath and the next, Jamie appeared on his left, looking worried and absolutely _furious_ while reaching to pull Nemeth away. It was just the opening Nemeth needed, apparently, catching Tyler distracted and landing a large, bruising left jab on his nose. Tyler felt the fireworks of pain and the wet, hot rush of blood on his face; he swore, swinging even harder at his former teammate.

“Get out of my way!” Tyler yelled at everyone reaching for him, lunging toward the red jersey in front of him.

The refs finally managed to wade through the crush and separate them after a few more blows. Tyler was somewhat mollified to see that Nemeth was sporting what would become a black eye and a very bruised jaw. One of the trainers met Tyler at the penalty box, taking the penalty time to patch up his nose and help him into a clean jersey.

After that, the game seemed to speed up to double time, with the Stars picking up another goal. Tyler earned his first Gordie Howe - fight, assist, and goal - with his pass to Spezza on the final goal of the night.

When the final horn sounded and they filed off the ice, Jamie crowded next to him in the tunnel.

“You okay?” he murmured, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I’mb fineb,” Tyler said through a grin, playing up the injury.

“If you add an extra syllable to that statement, you are clearly not fine, Ty.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Nothing a little TLC won’t fix.” He waggled his eyebrows, earning a longsuffering huff from Jamie.

When they reached the locker room, someone shouted for champagne to spray over Tyler.

“Not every day someone gets their first Gordie Howe,” Bishop added with a smile.

“Man, that was a wild fight,” Klingberg piped up, head somewhere in the middle of his jersey as he pulled it off. “Looked like you were in full goon squad mode.”

“Yeah, what _did_ he say?” one of the rookies asked.

Suddenly, Tyler had the attention of the entire team. He took the ice pack Jamie offered him and smiled up at him in silent thanks. He looked back to the waiting team and cleared his throat.

“Uh, it was - interesting, to say the least. I won’t repeat what he said, but no one talks about our captain like that.”

A beat of silence followed his statement. Then everyone started whooping, and the guys nearest Tyler clapped him on the back.

“Of course you’d defend his honor,” Spezza all but cackled, clutching his sides as he laughed.

“Forget that,” Bishop said, elbowing him. “Of course Tyler would pick his first fight because of Jamie.”

Tyler looked up at Jamie, who was still standing next to his stall protectively, and was more than a little entertained by the beet red shade spreading across his face and down his throat. Jamie carded a hand through Tyler’s sweaty curls, a bemused smile on his face.

“I got your back, boo,” Tyler murmured, leaning into the touch and smiling up at him.

“Yuck! Save the celebrating for when you get home, you pathetic lovebirds!” Klingberg called from across the room, sending the rest of the team into another round of laughter.

Tyler stood up, swaying only slightly from the blood loss, and planted an exaggerated, smacking kiss on Jamie. He pulled back just in time to see Jamie roll his eyes and leaned in once more to press a fervent kiss to his lips.

A balled-up pair of sweaty socks hit the back of Tyler’s head and Jamie let out a quiet giggle against his mouth.

By the time they got home, Tyler’s nose was beginning to throb. He knelt down to rub the dogs’ ears when he stepped inside - and instantly regretted it. Marshall and Cash darted around him and Jamie, happy to see them both. But Gerry — sweet, loveable, goofy puppy Gerry — leapt up and bonked Tyler’s nose before licking his face. Tyler fell backward and let out a whine of pain, feeling his nose start bleeding again.

Jamie gently pulled Gerry away from Tyler and shooed the dogs toward the kitchen for dinner. He returned a moment later with a washcloth and a fresh ice pack.

“C’mon, babe, up you get,” he said softly, helping Tyler back to his feet.

Jamie steered Tyler toward the couch and gently eased him down into the cushions. He pulled Tyler’s shoes off and pushed a pillow behind his head, angling it so that he could keep his nose elevated without getting a kink in his neck. Jamie pressed a kiss to his forehead and disappeared again. Tyler closed his eyes with a quiet sigh as the sounds of Jamie feeding the dogs and then puttering about the kitchen washed over him.

Just as Tyler was on the edge of sleep, the cushions next to him dipped. A cold Gatorade was pushed into his hands as Jamie settled in next to him. Jamie spent a few minutes fussing over him, making sure the ice was in the right spot and pulling Tyler’s feet into his lap.

“And here I was thinking about jumping you tonight,” Tyler sighed. “That was a fucking _beautiful_ goal, Bennie.”

Jamie laughed, smoothing a hand over Tyler’s ankle. “And here I was thinking the same thing about your fight and the Gordie Howe - until you had to go and break your nose.”

Tyler grumbled. “I did _not_ break my nose, you worrywart. Just improved it, is all.”

“Sure, babe, whatever you say,” Jamie said, still laughing.

A companionable quiet settled over them as Jamie dug his phone out and started tapping away.

“Tweeting pics of your bloody, handsome boyfriend?”

That earned a snort from Jamie. “Hardly.”

Tyler heard the sound system kick on and then music started pouring from it.

_“It’s getting late, have you seen my mates?”_

Struggling to sit up, Tyler narrowed his eyes at the speakers and then at Jamie.

“Did you - did you just start playing _Saturday Night’s Alright For Fighting_?” he grumbled, ice pack slipping off his nose.

Jamie gave up trying to suppress the grin and started giggling. “Seemed fitting since, y’know, it’s Saturday - and you got into your first fight.”

“Oh my god,” Tyler groaned, slumping into the couch. “I’m in love with a giant dork.”

“Yeah you are,” Jamie shot back, leaning over to kiss him.

Tyler let out a grunt as Jamie bumped his nose.

“Shit, shit, sorry, babe.”

At that, Tyler started laughing. “You have enough presence of mind to play the ultimate Elton John pun, but not to mind the nose? God, I love you.” He looked up to see Jamie fighting a smile. “C’mere,” Tyler murmured, pulling his boyfriend down for a gentle kiss as the song continued to play.

_“Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night’s alright for fighting. Get a little action in…”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song in question, please do yourself a favor and go enjoy [this classic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26wEWSUUsUc). Also, Fall Out Boy [covered it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKpILkhQu0U) and I'm in love.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy to take prompts over at my [Tumblr](http://buuuckyyy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
